


【APH/明日方舟au】芋兄弟的圣诞夜

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 不知道说啥了祝大家新年快乐吧（不是
Kudos: 3





	【APH/明日方舟au】芋兄弟的圣诞夜

****

今天是圣诞节，这个原本只属于一部分国家的宗/教节日，因为其温暖的内核逐渐被泰拉大陆的多数国家所接受和喜爱，罗德岛每年也会在这一天举办些活动，博士会尽量为每个干员准备礼物，相熟的干员们之间也有相互赠送礼物的习惯。

但今年主舰上的气氛却怎么也热闹不起来，食堂里照例准备了美味的蛋糕和各式饮料，但所有人都兴致缺缺，年纪小一些的干员们也被沉闷的气氛感染，失去了平时的活力。

基尔伯特看着强打精神问候干员们的博士有些难受，将霜星的尸体带回罗德岛的那天，她整整一天将自己锁在办公室，拒绝了所有来询问的干员。一天之后，她还是那个事无巨细关心着干员，又在战场上杀伐果断的博士。

在这样压抑的气氛中，聚会早早结束，干员们都各自回了寝室。

（罗德岛B304宿舍）

房间里已经熄灯了，一片安静，基尔伯特和路德维希背对背躺在床上，两人都心知肚明对方压根没睡，但没人打破寂静。

这可能是在罗德岛重逢以来兄弟俩最疏远的几天了，基尔伯特在有意无意的躲着路德维希，而路德维希也默认了这种距离。

他们并没有吵架，也不是冲动，相反的，路德维希觉得他这辈子都没有像这几天这样冷静过，在龙门所经历的一切太过震撼和残酷，直到现在他才明白自己一直被保护的多好，罗德岛内感染者与非感染者并肩作战的状态也让他忽视了这个世界对感染者是多么的残酷。

他想起基尔伯特在乌萨斯待过一段时间，他不敢想象在那个对感染者采取赶尽杀绝态度的国家里，基尔伯特经历过什么，或者看到过什么。

但基尔伯特讨厌被怜悯，这让他每次想要开口却难以开口。

“阿西。”

路德维希还沉浸在自己的世界里，被基尔伯特突如其来的呼唤吓了一跳。

“哎……你的尾巴，你是要帮我截肢吗？”

被基尔伯特指出，路德维希这才发现自己的尾巴不知什么时候早已缠上了基尔伯特的腿，就在那块碍眼的黑色结晶上方几厘米的位置，而且越缠越紧，路德维希有些尴尬地收回了明显有自己的想法的尾巴，心虚地转过身去继续背对基尔伯特。

难得这次是基尔伯特先沉不住气，他转过身，瞅着路德维希直立着并且时不时转动的耳朵和不停地甩来甩去的尾巴，他在紧张和不安，基尔伯特突然意识到这么多年过去，面前这个已经比他还要高大一些的男人，其实还是当年那个自己捡回家的小狼崽。

没什么好怕的，因为他们是家人。

基尔伯特瞪着天花板思考着这几天到底为什么要躲着他弟弟，大概有点像那个：一直严防死守防止孩子看到不良信息的家长，有一天突然意识到孩子其实什么都知道了，那种无可奈何中夹杂着些许欣慰又带着点酸楚的微妙心情。

基尔伯特被自己的想法逗乐了，纠结在复杂的情感中有悖他的处世原则，但他的小狼崽明显也陷在混乱的情绪里找不到出口，让大人教教你情绪管理吧！基尔伯特舔舔嘴唇这样想道。

“！！”

基尔伯特的手抓住路德维希的尾巴根部的时候，狼崽子身体瞬间僵住，那条毛茸茸的尾巴也触电一般炸了毛。

“哥哥！你干……！？嘶……！”

基尔伯特的手拽着敏感的尾巴根部一扯，下一秒基尔伯特已经跨坐在路德维希身上，一手掐住他的脖子居高临下的看着路德维希。

如果这个人不是基尔伯特，接下来会是一场惨烈的厮杀。

路德维希在黑暗中注视着基尔伯特得意洋洋的脸，他感觉到那只手逐渐卸了力道，从压制变成抚摸，从喉结一路向上，路德维希扬起下巴配合手的轨迹，尾巴勾上了身侧的脚踝。

基尔伯特的夜视能力其实很差，他看不清楚路德维希的表情，但是从他的呼吸和肌肉能清楚的感觉到他已经开始兴奋起来了。

视觉的缺失让他其他的感官变得更加敏感，他感觉到路德维希上肢的肌肉开始紧绷，他的小狼崽想夺回主动权，基尔伯特自然是不能轻易让他得逞的，在路德维希发力的一刹那，基尔伯特的尾巴刚好扫过胯/下微微抬头的部位，敏感部位的刺激让路德维希分神的一秒钟，原本用蛮力能够倒转的局势又被基尔伯特拿下了先机。

基尔伯特停下来眯起眼睛，露出食肉动物按着猎物思考从哪里下嘴的神情，路德维希无奈地想眼前这只兔子的种族到底出了什么问题。

但是就是这样的基尔伯特，让他移不开眼睛。

路德维希此时已经不记得之前自己在纠结什么了，他的注意力渐渐集中，基尔伯特是认真的，现在的局面像从小到大每一次的比试一样：他赢了，就能获得他想要的奖励，比如眼前这只已经胜券在握似的坐在自己身上的兔子。

不拼蛮力的话，基尔伯特的近战几乎是无敌的，现在这种情况，看似是死局，基尔伯特的膝盖压在路德维希的大臂上，整个人的重量压在上半身上，两只手还能空出来防备其他方向的袭击，完美的攻守姿态。当然如果这是战场，凭路德维希的力量硬刚也不是没有胜算，但这是基尔伯特，硬碰硬会伤到他的。

“你啊，仗着自己是鲁珀族，打什么架都怼就完事，真不知道打起架来一肚子鬼点子的基尔伯特怎么教出这么纯良的狼崽子的。”卡西米尔边境的密林里，安东尼奥的话突然出现在脑海中。

计策，吗？

刚刚阻止路德维希反抗的时候，基尔伯特调整过双腿的角度，但右脚踝因为被路德维希的尾巴勾着，右腿并没有动，也就是说，因为这样造成的轻微的不平衡是唯一一处弱点，而他们现在在柔软的床上，这样的不平衡会被床垫的弹簧放大数倍，变成唯一的突破口。

不能让肌肉有太长的准备时间，基尔伯特会察觉，路德维希一边保持呼吸，一边飞速地在脑内模拟接下来的动作，路德维希的斗志已经彻底被基尔伯特激起来了。

路德维希突然左侧身体发力，似乎是要利用基尔伯特因为角度关系力量较弱的右侧突破防线，基尔伯特迅速反应，转移重心全力压制，却没有感受到肌肉的对抗，路德维希完全顺着他的力道将床垫压的更低，基尔伯特立刻意识到中计，但已经晚了，路德维希抓住了基尔伯特重心不稳的一瞬间，右侧胳膊猛的挣脱了基尔伯特的钳制，攻守逆转，基尔伯特被路德维希一把按倒在床上。

“好嘛，这次就算你赢了。”基尔伯特喘着气宣布了路德维希的胜利。

是时候享用他的战利品了，路德维希想。

路德维希伸手拧开了床头的灯,柔和的黄色灯光充满了整个房间,虽然黑暗的环境会让基尔伯特变得更加敏感,但他还是希望他的哥哥能好好看着他,他俯身与基尔伯特接吻,手也没闲着,睡衣的扣子被解开,路德维希的手顺着结实的腹肌一路向下,下体被握住的快感让基尔伯特忍不住小吸了一口气,忍不住发出的呻吟被路德维希的唇堵了回去。

路德维希的手指报复似的捏住基尔伯特的尾巴根,本能的求生欲让基尔伯特下意识屈起腿想要逃走,但又被身体各处传来的快感激得没了反抗的力气,路德维希的舌尖绕着基尔伯特的乳尖打转,手终于放过了尾巴,来到了那个隐秘的穴口。

“已经这么兴奋了吗?”路德维希的手指一探入就被高热的肠肉咬紧,淫液顺着前方坚挺的肉茎流下来,滴滴答答沾湿了床单。很快,紧致的穴口已经扩张到能够容纳三指的程度,但手指只是浅浅的磨着很浅的位置。

基尔伯特一只手搭在自己眼睛上,试图遮住那双已经完全染上了情欲的眼睛,他从指缝中看着故意慢条斯理折磨自己的弟弟,他当然知道这小子在打什么主意。

“啧..你行不行,快……!”

被不上不下的快感折磨着的基尔伯特干脆自暴自弃了,不过话还没说完就被粗大的阴茎一捅到底,原本就在临界点的身子瞬间攀上了高峰。

“我行不行哥哥不是应该最清楚吗?”高潮后抽搐着收缩的内壁夹的路德维希忍得有些辛苦,待基尔伯特从高潮中缓过来的时间,路德维希凑到基尔伯特耳边轻声说道。

耳畔传来的热气惹得基尔伯特又是一阵颤栗,基尔伯特有些赌气的掰过路德维希的脑袋冲着嘴唇就咬了上去了,结果当然是迅速被夺去了主动权,随着唇舌的纠缠,下体也开始大开大合地撞进肉穴的最深处,次次撞上最敏感的那点,基尔伯特的肉根早已再次高高翘起,喉咙里的呻吟再也压不住从唇间漏岀,混合着水声和肉体碰撞的声音让房间里的淫靡气息达到顶峰。

又一次的深顶让基尔伯特再也忍不住,无力抵抗,只能被快感吞噬,他的阴茎喷岀一大股精液,与此同时,路德维希狠狠地顶开几乎是想将他挤出去的穴肉,在基尔伯特的最深处到达了高潮。

温存之后，兄弟间连日来的隔阂已经彻底消除了，路德维希翘起并且微微摆动的尾巴尖昭示着他现在心情好得不得了。浴室的水声停了，基尔伯特围了条浴巾就走了出来，身上还带着刚才留下的痕迹，路德维希下意识吞了口口水。

基尔伯特走上前捏着路德维希的下巴晃了晃，咬牙切齿地说道：“想都别想！”

今天天气不太好，主舰外还飘着雪花，阴沉的天空像是随时都会吞没整片大地，但这并不影响宿舍内的温馨气氛，兄弟俩各开了一罐啤酒窝在被子里看电视，还有什么能比待在爱人身边更有圣诞气氛的呢？

“哥哥，”路德维希开口道，还是带着点犹豫，但他相信基尔伯特刚才的一番举动是在告诉他：你的一切我都愿意接受，在我面前你不用思考行为导致的任何后果，于是他开口，问出了盘旋在他心中几天的问题：“乌萨斯，到底是个什么样的地方？”

基尔伯特垂下眼睛，手指无意识地顺着啤酒罐的边缘打圈，许久之后他慢慢吐出两个字：“地狱。”

“你对整合运动怎么看？”基尔伯特抬起眼睛注视弟弟的，路德维希愣了一下，没想到会被反过来抛出问题，他思考了一下，说道：“打着解放感染者的旗号，对无辜的平民下手，虽然感染者们确实很可怜，但他们的做法……我不敢苟同。”

“嗯，但凡理智正常的人都会这么想，但如果你接触过被毫无道理地歧视、蹂躏的感染者们，就会明白为什么有的时候反而是最抽象和不切实际的口号最具有号召力。在乌萨斯的大多数矿场里，他们连最基本的生存都没法做到，这个世界上根本就没有他们的容身之处。他们没有过去，没有现在，能追逐的，只有那个被许诺的虚幻未来，但你以为他们的追求有多高尚吗？不是的，我相信他们大多数人的梦想不过是一个能遮风避雨的房子，充足的食物，一个能回去的家。”

说到这里基尔伯特深吸了一口气，再次睁开的眼睛里已经看不到刚刚一闪而过的水光，路德维希静静地听着，这似乎是基尔伯特第一次对他说这些事情，这些他原本都自己默默扛下的心情被分享出来，这片大地最深的绝望和伤痛一直被基尔伯特埋进心底，在路德维希面前他永远都是那个完美的哥哥。

“但我也只是个旁观者，就算是……被感染之后也是。”基尔伯特的声音听起来有些无力，他的眼神扫过自己身上的黑色结晶，路德维希有些心疼地将手放在基尔伯特后颈上，试图给他些支撑。

基尔伯特继续说道，或者更像是叹息道：“我们这些高高在上的旁观者，到底有什么资格去评价他们的行为。我看得到他们的痛苦，却找不到任何出路……”

“不是的，哥哥。”路德维希突然开口打断了基尔伯特的独白，基尔伯特有些诧异地抬头看着自己的弟弟，他的小狼崽认真地看着他，继续说了下去：“不是的，我们不是旁观者，这片大陆上的任何一个人都不是，每个人做的任何事情，妥协也好，反抗也好，都有可能改变整个大陆的轨迹不是吗？哥哥你……一直在帮助伊万他们不是吗，所以他们才没有走上整合运动的道路不是吗？”

基尔伯特怔愣地看着路德维希，路德维希轻轻把基尔伯特拥进怀里，在他头顶轻声说道：“‘看不到希望的时候多去想想已经做到的事情和能为身边人做的事情，这世上多的是我们影响不到的地方，但最远的远方也是一步一步才能到达的。’这话不是哥哥你说的吗？我怎么记得我的哥哥一直是个现实主义者来着，在罗德岛待得太久被那只小兔子影响了？”

“我们可以是任何人，我们为了所有人……吗？呵……或许吧。”基尔伯特在路德维希怀里放松下来，似乎心里有什么东西终于释怀了，“但阿米娅确实是个优秀的领袖，而罗德岛的理念也令人钦佩。”

“是啊，罗德岛……我们最终究竟会被这艘舰船带到哪里呢？”

“谁知道呢，但是令人期待不是吗？”

“哈……的确。……哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“一切结束的那天，我们回卡西米尔吧，我想家外面的那片森林了。”

“雪原才是你的家。”

“哥哥在哪里我家就在哪里。”

“你……以后离弗朗西斯远一点。”

“……哥哥。”

“又怎么了？”

“圣诞快乐。”

“……你也是，圣诞快乐。”

窗外的雪还在下，没人知道这片大地上正在或是即将上演什么样的悲剧，但至少在罗德岛温暖的室内，还有那么一对兄弟拥有值得珍惜的当下。

The End


End file.
